


One True North

by untapdtreasure



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd crashed together in a different way. And everything had been different and yet the same ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True North

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness for candlelit baths that inspire works like this.

Devon was tired after a long day of attempting to keep New Pacifica together. Everyone had called it an early night at the first sign of rain, and she hadn't put up much of a fight when Uly asked to sleepover at Yale's. 

Truth was, she could use the break. Between the demands of motherhood and the demands the colonists placed on her, she barely had enough time for anything else. And she missed the closeness of their journey across the planet to this new home.

And even when she thought she was dying, they'd worked together. Pushed for the cure that brought her back to life. Pushed for another chance at life with her in it. And he'd been there. Holding her hand like a lifeline, willing his own life into her, begging for her to open her eyes. 

She'd never seen blue like that before. Not even the crystal blue of the ocean could compare to the blue hues of John Danziger's eyes. It had been her favorite color even before she had known it. She couldn't quite place her finger on when it happened, but there was no denying that it had. 

She'd fallen in love with him. And him with her. And even when they argued, their bond only strengthened. It only drew them closer and closer until one fateful night just outside New Pacifica they'd crashed together in a different way. And everything had been different and yet the same ever since.

She didn't remember arriving home. Her body ached. So did her mind. She didn't bother with the lights. She knew her home like the back of her hand. She felt her way to the bathroom, set the lumalight to dim and drawn a bath. She stripped down, desperate to get out of her clothes that felt gritty with sand, and she slid into the hot water with a groan.

She knew he was there before he ever made his presence known. He'd been following her, lurking in the shadows. A dangerous game of cat and mouse. One that neither of them had to play, but it felt truer this way. 

He slipped into the water behind her, cradling her against his naked torso. His fingers slowly ran up and down her arm, careful to massage out the kinks and knots from the day. Not a word was spoken as the water gently lapped at their bodies. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine. 

Once she was completely relaxed, she turned slowly. Their eyes met first, then their lips. Then their bodies. She straddled him, taking him deep inside her to a place only he was allowed. Their bodies moved and swayed. Sweat gathered against their skin, kissing the parts that their mouths couldn't reach.

And just when she thought it was over, it began again. Her body moved slowly on top of his. His hands were everywhere, unable to keep them in one place for very long. And how they moved from the tub to the bed, she couldn't quite remember. But he was above her, moving deep inside her. Taking her to places she'd only ever gone with him and crashing back down only to return to those places. Again and again.

As the last ripple of pleasure ghosted up her spine, she felt him release his own. Her hands gently guided his head to lay against her chest as she wrapped her legs loosely around his body. Her lips pressed against the top of his head.

Words were never needed in these moments. He was home to her. He guided her safely there each and every night. When her world was crashing down around her, he was her one true north. The constant in the chaos. And that made all the difference.


End file.
